The present invention relates in general to bottle closures, and, more particularly, to bottle caps used for aseptic bottle capping.
Pharmacists and hospital personnel, especially nurses, are often required to cap a bottle containing solution which must be maintained aseptic. These bottles must be capped in a secure, reliable manner. On the other hand, the capping must be expeditiously carried out. The cap should also be stored in an aseptic manner.
An additional consideration in such applications is the signalling of a bottle which has been tampered with or accidentally opened. Once a cap has been removed from one bottle, that cap should not be reused.